25 Days Christmas Challenge
by Mother PoM
Summary: Yay Christmas and yay pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Mistletoe **

SP tapped her chin as she stared up. "Hey Kowalski!"

The addressed penguin walked over. "What?"

SP pointed her paw up, "What's that?"

Kowalski followed her paw then froze with a blush. "Oh, um, That is a..Um, mistletoe."

SP looked at him, "What's a mistletoe?"

Kowalski groaned hearing Private and Skipper laugh in the background.

"You're supposed to kiss under it.."

"OH..."

Kowalski was taken back as paws gripped his feathers, SP kissed him then pushed away to fly out the hatch. This had caused Kowalski to stumble backwards.

He asked himself, "Can you win at kissing...?"

Skipper had been covering Private's eyes. "Ugh, Skippah! I'm old enough to look at kissing!"

Skipper shook his head, "Not that kind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot Chocolate**

SP poked the cup that Kowalski had set in front of her. He called it hot chocolate but she wasn't sure about it. SP lifted the cup with her magic and took a sip. She quickly set it down and put a paw to her mouth.

"I know why its called Hot Chocolate now... Yummy but yet burning to the taste."

She waved her wings on it, then took another sip. She smiled, "Much better!"

Kowalski walked back over, "How did you like it SP?"

The mage grinned then flew to his hight to kiss his cheek. "It was good."

The tall penguin stood there with a blush on his face.

**More SP x Kowalski x3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow**

SP's eyes brightened as she watched the snow fall. She always thought it looked beautiful. Falling down so peacefully, hitting her black nose. She laid down on her belly, and buried her nose into the snow. She closed her eyes and snuggled her wings close. But unfortunately this camouflaged her in the snow.

"Are you sure she's out here Private?" Skipper asked.

He only could see snow and some black thing.

"Yeah, she said she was going to be here."

Suddenly the leader stepped on something. He didn't expect that black thing to spring up. White fur came into view as SP hissed and flew away, toward the zoo.

"Well...That happened..." Skipper muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Candy Cane **

Skipper desperately needed to change the channel, of the sake of his sanity. But Private was holding the remote close to his chest. Skipper sighed, tapping his beak in thought.

Kowalski chuckled, "He should just give up, there's no way he's getting Private to change the lunacorns."

SP watched as Skipper plucked a candy cane off the tree. "You think so?" She asked slyly.

Kowalski followed the mage's gaze.

"Mff!" Private muffled out as something was stuffed in his mouth.

He dropped the remote and focused more on the treat in his beak. Skipper grabbed the TV control with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas Tree **

SP tilted her head to the side, as she stared at the pretty lights on the tree. She wondered why the lights couldn't be blue, purple, or even black. Why were they always red, green or such? Or why was green a famous color in winter season? Well, she guessed Christmas would be scary if everything was black. SP curled up next to the tree, oh well; she would enjoy the Christmas lights anyway.

"Can't wait for Christmas..." She mumbled.

Then buried her nose into her white fur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel **

"Why do we even need an angel on the tree?" SP asked Skipper.

"Don't ask me, ask Private."

SP glared. She turned to Private, "So... Why do we have it?"

The young bird smiled. "Because it looks beautiful and pretty! Stars are so last year!"

SP smiled thoughtfully. "I guess that makes sense."

Kowalski glared at Private and Skipper growled at SP. Why did those two have to agree on some stuff? It just spread rumors around the zoo. But Kowalski had to admit, Private wasn't going to get off with Skipper tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pie**

"You are such a pig SP." Skipper snorted watching SP wolf down her blue berry pie.

"Shut up Skippy boy. I just really like pie!"

Kowalski shook his head sighing, "Its your tenth piece!"

SP smiled stupidly, "That's how good it is!"

"Eh did someone say pie?" King Julien was suddenly in the HQ.

SP glared then cuddled her treat, "MINE!"

King Julien chased SP around, "GIMMIE!"

"NEVER! ITS MINE!"

The penguins looked at each other and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tinsel **

SP patted her paws on the shiny thing. She turned her head. Then she wrapped it around her neck. The mage jumped in front of Skipper's mirror.

"Tinsel looks like a scarf...So it must be a scarf!"

Kowalski, who had just came in, gave her a look. "Its a decoration SP."

SP glared. "No way! It has to be a scarf!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up ladies!" Skipper shouted.

"I'm not a lady. I'ma mage!" SP yelled.

She threw the tinsel off her neck then flew out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ice Skating**

SP jumped onto the ice, she spun around on her paws. "Whooa!"

She slowly stopped then fell on her belly.

She growled. "Why is ice so slippery?!"

She pushed forward but ended up rolling on the ice in a ball. SP crashed into a pile of snow. She sighed frustrated.

"Stupid ice..." She muttered.

She glared jealous, as the penguins slid on the ice perfectly.

"Why do birds have to be great at winter stuff?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Frost**

SP rubbed her chin. "Note to self, don't use frost spell when Julien is nearby."

Kowalski stared. "I cannot believe you actually froze him."

SP smiled, "That's what he gets for trying to take my fur."

"He tried to take it?"

The mage rolled her eyes, "Yes. He did."


	11. Chapter 11

**Egg Nog **

SP crawled in the shadows as Rico ran around like a headless chicken. He was trying to find SP so he could get her to taste the egg nog.

SP's mouth curved into a smirk, as if that's happening. She could use a spell to turn herself invisible if she wanted to.

"AHAHAA!"

SP flew out of her hiding place. "NO RICO!"

"NOG NOG NOG!"

Just seconds later everyone was chasing her.

"NOO!" SP wailed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cider**

"I told you we shouldn't have gave them so much cider." Kowalski groaned, referring to the hyper SP and Private.

"MERRY CHRISRMAS!" She screamed.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

SP glared at Private. "Don't be stupid! It's Thanksgiving!"

"You're both wrong!" Skipper shouted.

"SHUT UP SKIPPY!" Private and the mage yelled at the leader.

"That's it!" He tackled them angrily.

Kowalski shook his head, "He's going to learn soon that it was meaningless to argue with them."


	13. Chapter 13

**Peppermint **

SP popped a peppermint in her mouth, "Why aren't there grape flavor ones?" She asked.

Kowalski looked from the table. He was secretly eating cookies that Private accidentally left out.

"Well that would taste weird." He mumbled.

SP shrugged, "I suppose so...Is that why Skipper doesn't make Private use grape shampoo?"

Kowalski chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah."

SP narrowed her blue-green eyes. "Then why does Skipper complain about his shampoo?"

"He doesn't...He complains that he can't be the one to put it on him."


	14. Chapter 14

**Gingerbread **

"We could have gingersnaps instead." SP argued.

"Well we aren't."

"But we should."

Private glared. "But we aren't!"

"Will you two stop arguing on ginger based stuff when they're basically the same?"

"They ARE different. Gingerbread, is bread! Gingersnap is a cookie. And cookies are good."

Skipper raised his brow, "Why not have both?"

SP and Private blushed embarrassed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Presents**

"OMG OMG OMG We're wrapping presents!" SP screamed as she hugged Kowalski with her wings.

He winced, "O-ow... My...Ears!"

The mage ignored him as she flew around. "PRESENTS! PRESENTS!"

"Why are you excited to wrap them anyway? And not excited to open some?" Kowalski questioned.

SP glared. "Why do you only think about opening them? Were you spoiled as a child or what?"

Kowalski went quiet then hid in a corner the rest of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fireplace**

Crackles of fire sparked from the fireplace as a white furred mage watched.

She patted her chin. "Maybe this is why Rico likes fire based stuff..."

She curled up.

**Sorry that it's short. I'm sick and I couldn't think of much .-. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Stockings **

"Why do we hang up socks? It's not like Santa actually comes down here."

Kowalski gave SP an angry look, "We just...Do."

The mage returned the glance, "When are you going to tell Private that Santa isn't real?"

There was a shrill scream after SP asked that. "SANTA ISN'T REAL?!"

"I hope you know what you've done SP..." Kowalski groaned.

**Pssh of course he's real Private xD **


	18. Chapter 18

**Cookies**

**(This is based on a story where its SP x Private xD)**

SP pulled a tray of cookies from the oven with her magic.

Krystal, a small mage with gray feathers, jumped around. "Cookies for Santa!"

Tux raised his brow from the table, "But Santa..."

Private swiped a cookie from the tray and shoved it in his son's beak. He gave him a warning glare. Tux said no more, you just don't mess with Private.


	19. Chapter 19

**Santa **

Tux stood in his place staring at the scene before him. "Dad...What are you doing?"

Private was frozen in motion, mid stop at putting a present under the tree. "Um, nothing...?"

"Yeah, sure you are...Goodnight." Tux turned on his heels and went back to his room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sled **

Tux stared at the sled that Angel, a young girl, had built.

"Its not going to work." She rolled her eyes at his remark. "What makes you think that MR TUX?"

He gave her a stern look before continuing, "Because, you're Kowalski's daughteah...Which means anything you invent will fail."


End file.
